The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant, botanically known as Agapanthus africanus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Little Dutch Blue’.
The new Agapanthus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Agapanthus africanus ‘Blue Heaven’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,989. The new Agapanthus plant was discovered as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Blue Heaven’ in grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in June, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Agapanthus plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the autumn of 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Agapanthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.